The Worm's Turn/Strategies
Category:Strategies Please feel free to add new Strategies or adjust those listed, but please stick to the format for ease of reading and printing. A template for new Strategies can be found at the very bottom. Find abbreviations in the glossary. Tips Working Job Combinations This section is not meant to discourage people from trying different combinations, but to illustrate combinations that have been tried and tested. Please feel free to try this BCNM with any combination you think might work, and above all, have fun! BLMx2, RNGx2, WHM, BRD Typical setup is BLM x2, RNG x2, WHM, BRD. :*BRD is not really needed, especially if mages have juice, and can be replaced with a third BLM or RNG. :*WHM is needed for Erase, so make sure your WHM has it. Strategy: *When you enter, Flayer Franz is in the center, surrounded by the Flesh Eaters. After you buff up, everyone should gather together at the edge of the circle. One BLM should cast Sleepga on Franz. Franz will usually use Draw In on one of the BLMs and may bind them in the center thats why a whm with erase is a MUST. Whm's also need to keep Barstonera up at ALL times to reduce Stonega damage. Whenever you get drawn-in, just run back to the group. WHM can help too by silencing the worms. BLMs should be sure to use Aspir and Drain on any worm whenever possible to keep MP & HP high. Do not use any -aga spells yet. *Once Franz has been defeated, you start working on the Flesh Eaters. Choose a RNG to select which one to fight. Kill it as fast as you can, and move on to the next one. BLMs need to keep Sleepga on the Flesh Eaters, but the range of Sleepga isn't large enough to hit all of the worms. One BLM will have to take the left side of the arena, while the other takes the right side. *When you get to 5-7 Flesh Eaters left, you can start using -aga spells to speed things up. Mana Burn Approach BLM x 5, WHM x 1 or BLM x 4, WHM x 1, BRD x 1(optional) Making this Strategy Better: *Make sure the WHM has Erase. BLM's need to have -Aga Spells up to LV40. :*Mages should bring Drinks and a few Mana recovery items such as ethers or mulsums. :*Also this approach should NOT require the use of any 2HR abilities. Strategy: *After entering and Buffing, the BLM's need to co-ordinate Spam Casting. 3 or more BLM will need to start casting at the same or near same time at the start of the fight or risk being Drawn in and killed . The idea is quite simple really: Spam Cast all -Aga Spells (except Stone of course) on Flayer Franz until all the Flesh Eaters are dead. Once this is accomplished, have 2 BLM's Spam Flayer while the other BLM's recover MP. Using this Strategy the fight will last less than 15 minutes (my LS and I have broken the record a few times using this) and if done correctly will result in no death. The key is the start of the fight. If the BLM's cast off time, one will be drawn in and killed quickly by a lot of angry Worms. Alternative Strategy: *A PT of experienced players can actually accomplish victory with BLM x 5 WHM x 1. If possible, all members should try to sub SMN for added MP. *Also Note that Aspir with out Elemental Seal is fairly ineffective against Flayer Franz. Beastmaster Burn Strategy BST/WHM x 6 or BST/WHM x 5 and WHM/BLMx1 :*Make sure each BST has the most CHR affordable (~18) *The BST's go in and charm a Flesh Eater near the Flayer, and put them against him. Spam sic so that they cast spells on him. Once your pet is dead, charm another and put him on Flayer. Once Flayer is dead, put each of the BST pets against one worm at a time. The BST can melee now :). Once it is down to the BST pets, assign an order for each pet to be released. (I have done this fight about 20-30 times, and have never lost.) *If you are using a WHM, it can cure the BST as needed. If not, the BST/WHM can handle the cures. ----